This proposal seeks to establish an unified basic science and clinical facility to enhance clinical outcomes for spinal core injured subjects. Northwestern University Medical School is the center of a major acute spinal cord injury program, directed by Dr. Meyer. There is also a substantial long-term rehabilitation program for spinal cord injury based within the adjacent Rehabilitation Institute of Chicago, a member hospital of the Northwestern University Medical School. To date, the primary research emphasis concerning spinal cord injury in these hospitals has been on clinical care delivery and on prevention of secondary complications. It is the objective of this P20 Center Proposal is to begin to apply new findings from several basic science laboratories in our Institutions to establish potential therapeutic interventions that might assist recovery from spinal cord injury.